Heroes de Ayer y Hoy
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Cuando alguien deseo que todos pudieran hacer magia, la gente nació con hechizos predeterminadados en sus cuerpos, los koseis. Izuku midoriya, posiblemente uno de los últimos sin koseis, es también uno de los pocos magos de este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buen a todos, mi queridos público, quizá nos estemos pasando con las historias nuevas, pero prometemos actualizar las demás pronto.**

 **Azrael: Las razones de este fic, son varias, termine prisma ylia hace poco, y pensaba que había material desaprovechado, y aun no conseguía una historia de un Izuku Medieval, que llevo buscando por un tiempo(para propósitos secretos), espero les guste.**

 **Devil: No los entretenemos más, vamos al fic.**

 **/**

El dormitorio de un niño está en silencio y levemente iluminado por una tenue luz naranja proveniente de la ventana que da la calle, donde el alumbrado público era quien irradia luminiscencia.

El joven en cuestión mira al vacío recostado en su cama debajo de la ventana abierta, se retuerce de un lado al otro quejándose en silencio el no poder dormir, su conciencia, que lo anima a levantarse por las mañanas con una sonrisa, lo castiga por las noches con insomnio y mortal silencio.

Pone ambas manos sobre los ojos y desde allí recorre su frente hasta llegar a peinarse su verde y alborotado cabello hacia atrás hasta donde se lo permite la almohada. El sonido de los resortes de su cama prácticamente lo atormenta, el eco metálico en el silencio nocturno... le trae una idea para que olvide el insomnio.

Vestido con su pijama de siempre, una camiseta y shorts celestes, se levanta de la cama y clava la vista en la luz amarilla que sale por debajo de la puerta.

El reluciente piso de madera estaba frío al contacto de sus pies descalzos, pero esto poco o nada hiso para disuadirlo de su plan de acción. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y dejo que nuevas e iluminadas imágenes lo golpeen.

Camino en dirección a la cocina cruzando por el mural de fotos, donde los recuerdos están opacados por el presente y el vidrio polvoriento salvo una.

Esta era del club de teatro de su secundaria, "La espada en la piedra", y cabe decir que fue su mejor actuación. Siempre le causo sentimientos encontrados el actuar del rey Arturo, como si el papel fuera muy grande pero aun asi no quería dejarlo, quería acercarse más y más al personaje como si lo honrara con su imitación.

Los héroes sirven a la justicia, tan antiguos eran sus ideales, todos altruistas y justos.

Entro en la cocina en silencio, no encendió la luz ya que no la necesitaba con la poca iluminación que le daba el iluminado pasillo, solo se sentó en una silla mientras bebía un vaso de agua que se sirvió, su vista pronto comenzó a vagar hasta que se encontró con una moneda enmarcada en la pared.

Un doblón español con la cruz torcida y oxidada, así como toda la moneda misma, que tenía forma de todo menos un círculo, más aun con los rayones y lo maltratada que estaba.

Las marcas eran obviamente hechos a conciencia, no sabía que significa pero le era familiar, lo vio por un segundo y una idea surgió, la saco de su pequeño marco y la inspecciono de cerca, nada nuevo del lado de la cruz hasta que le dio la vuelta.

Unas palabras fueron legibles.

"In frigore et calore et domun suam inveniet "

-En el frío hallarás el calor del hogar…- Murmuro el joven sin saber el porqué.

La frase le era conocida pero no sabe de dónde o cuando la había oído era como recibir una buena noticia de un extraño, inesperada, misteriosa pero no menos buena.

Sintió los dedos muy calientes en contraste extremo con el piso helado. Todo se sintió diferente con la moneda en manos, la oscuridad ya no le causaba un miedo misterioso, solo se le eriza la piel.

Escucho una puerta lejana rechinar al abrirse seguida de unos ligeros pasos, el ritmo de las pisadas era de su madre sin duda. Esta llega a la cocina sin contratiempos, pero a diferencia del joven a ella no le gustaba esta oscuridad.

La luz se enciende con un click ruidoso y casi golpeando la visión del joven.

-Izuku, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta...

Ella se detuvo al centrar su vista en la moneda

Su rostro paso de somnolencia a asombro, para culminar en una expresión dura

-Prepara tus cosas, te vas mañana.

La idea le extrañaba, pero no sintió ninguna sorpresa

Y así lo hizo…

/

El joven a las pocas horas tomo un avión a Suecia, apenas al aterrizar un taxi lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto con el tomo un viaje de 6 horas en lo que parecía la mitad de la nada en un bosque nevado en el auto de un extraño.

El lugar era muy nevado, todo el viaje ocurrió en completo silencio, guardando sus preguntas para el final ya que sabía que el hombre que condujo era solo una herramienta, donde esperaba que alguien pueda responderlas

Finalmente se detienen frente a una cabaña de aspecto muy antiguo, pero con una chimenea activa.

Sin preguntar nada entro, la lengua se le desató con mil preguntas cuando estuvo dentro.

Dentro lo esperaba un hombre alto de cabello largo y plateado peinado hacia atrás con dos mechones en cada lado del rostro que combinaba con una barba muy bien cuidada, unos lentes rectangulares que estaban en la punta de su puntiaguda nariz, posiblemente aquellos que solo los usan para leer.

Su traje era gris claro mientras que su camisa y corbata eran negras, un único guante blanco en su mano izquierda. El hombre estaba sentado en un sillón alzando su pierna derecha sobre su regazo, mirando hacia la puerta hacia el recién llegado, como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?- Pregunta con una sonrisa el peli plateado.

El movimiento más lógico es mantener la calma y mostrarse altanero para evitar el juego de intimidación que Izuku estaba seguro que estaba tratando de jugar.

-Bien, pero vamos a lo importante- La actuación de Izuku fue perfecta, el tono orgulloso, la postura relajada al sentarse en un sofá frente al desconocido.

-¿Altanero ante lo desconocido?- Se pregunta el viejo en voz alta con cierta risa.

Se toma un segundo para analizar a su candidato de histriónico carácter.

-Dime... ¿Qué es para ti un héroe?- Dice el hombre encorvándose para escuchar mejor.

El papel del peliverde se agrieto con esa pregunta tan personal e hiriente pero no podía abandonar el papel

-Es una persona que se distingue por haber realizado una hazaña heroica, aunque…

-¿Qué?- el interrogador estaba muy emocionado por la respuesta final

-Es alguien que hace algo heroico, pero si buscas "heroico en el diccionario", dice "acto propio del héroe"…es confuso…

-¿Qué es para ti?

-Es alguien que porta con orgullo sus ideales a través de la adversidad, ya sea para uno o para otros

-¿Dónde sacaste esa conclusión?- La emoción solo aumentaba para el peli plateado

-Un héroe carga sus ideales, pero estos pueden no coincidir con los de otro héroe, eso no descarta al otro, pero bajo esa lógica cualquier cosa puede ser una virtud si su requisito es ser seguida como ideal.- Fue la respuesta del peliverde.

El hombre callo esperando la continuación

-Las personas siguen a las virtudes para separarse de los pecadores, pero alzarte sobre los demás puede resultar ser egoísta, y vuelve a ser imperfecto al estar manchado con orgullo.

-El orgullo más sutil, pero más dulce y embriagante, el orgullo por superioridad moral- Culmino el hombre satisfecho.

La mirada de victoria en el peliblanco era de realización de proyecto de vida, era exactamente como había soñado.

-Lo lograste, tienes el estado mental para esto, Dime… ¿Te gustaría ser un héroe?... En lo que actualmente se refiere.

Se levanta de la silla después de decir eso, de un salto para arreglarse el traje y pasa su mano derecha para ayudar al peliverde a levantarse del sillón por cortesía.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Dice con duda en la voz en la joven.

-Te lo explicare con más detalle, ¿Sabes cómo llegaron los Koseis?- Dice el hombre como un profesor haciendo una prueba demasiado obvia.

-Llegaron de manera natural, ¿no?

El tono cambio a uno serio

-Si ganas la guerra del grial puedes pedir un deseo que sobrepase la lógica, en la guerra anterior se pidió que todos pudieran hacer magia, por lo que muchas personas nacieron… atrofiadas. Un hechizo predeterminado en sus cuerpos, pero los verdaderos bendecidos somos nosotros, los que seguimos versátiles… los Mukosei- Explico el peligris

El peliverde se tomó varios segundos para procesar lo escuchado, le parecía irreal, pero si le decían que era bendecido… ¿cómo no esperar que lo engatusara?

Le llevo hasta una mesa donde había siete cartas… las de las clases de los espíritus heroicos.

-Soy un mago, aunque no lo creas, y con estas cartas se puede conseguir las habilidades de un héroe de la antigüedad- Dijo explicando las cartas

De un rápido movimiento guardo las cartas y saco una esquirla de metal

-Esto es en lo que estoy trabajando, lograr un enlace, más resistente y estable, más económico en cuanto a consumo- Dice mostrando a la esquirla como una obra de arte. -Conseguí realizar un semi-servant con mis planos con éxito, pero tu razón de ser es ver si puedo hacerlo con varios servants a la vez, o por turnos

-Todo esto se ve muy complejo e irreal, no creo que deba hacerlo yo- Se retracta Izuku

-El único Mukosei de posiblemente toda su ciudad, te he observado por mucho tiempo, eres el ideal para la tarea.- le anima el Mago -Te daré lo que quieres, poder para ser un héroe, incluso te meteré en UA, solo debes confiar en mi- Le extiende su mano

El punto de no retorno, la decisión que lo cambiaria todo para siempre, su entrada a un nuevo mundo

Se dan la mano como firma del contrato

-¿Podemos empezar?- Habla una voz femenina entrando en la sala.

De cabello largo y rubio en dos largas coletas, ojos azules y muertos, de grandes curvas y expresión seria, una belleza vestida como una enfermera.

-Con esto ya estamos todos, te presento a mi sobrina y asistente, Angelica Ainzworth y a mí mismo, Norman Ainzworth, pero puedes llamarme profesor- Hace las presentaciones el "profesor"

\- Un gusto conocerlo en persona Midoriya-kun- Saluda ella en un tono neutro.

El profesor da un ligero golpe con el codo al peliverde en la espalda

-Ella fue quien te eligió, yo creo que le gustas- Le susurra el profesor pícaramente.

Los tres caminaron hacia lo que parecía el sótano de la cabaña, el frio era comparable al de afuera, hasta había escarcha en las paredes de piedra que supuestamente eran para el aislante.

Finalmente, después de bajar un buen trecho se encontraron con una piscina de agua cristalina el medio de la habitación, más como un agujero en el piso que daba a algún manantial glaciar y en torno a esta, habían mesas con cientos de objetos en estas desde equipos de cirugía a elementos de naturaleza más esotérica.

-Entraras desnudo en el agua, te insertaremos las reliquias de forma subcutánea, y luego despertaras e iniciaremos las pruebas- Dio el itinerario la rubia

Se le helo la sangre de solo pensar en el proceso, quizá había elegido mal.

-¿Recuerdas la frase que estaba en la moneda?... Es un mantra, repítelo y deja tu mente volar mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo- Le animo el profesor

El joven en este punto ignoro como el profesor sabia de dicha moneda.

-¿Qué pasara si me vence el dolor o...- Trato de buscar excusas

-Angélica también es una semi-servant.- Dijo para asombro del joven.- Como tengo una sola mano ella no podía dormir durante la operación para poder ayudarme, tu caso no es nada- El profesor hizo de menos la preocupación del peliverde.

La noticia que la hermosa rubia es como el llegaría a ser le dio vueltas mientras se desvestía, quizá ella pueda enseñarle como funciona, o que tan poderoso podía llegar a ser.

En su mente simplemente repitió el mantra mientras se sumergía en dicha pisina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la penumbra resuena una voz…

-Hmmmm…. en efecto, rematado ya su juicio, vino a dar en el más extraño pensamiento que jamás dio loco en el mundo, y que le pareció concebible y necesario, así para el aumento de su honra como para el servicio de su gente. Decide hacerse caballero andante, pedir ayuda al caballero andante, Don quijote de la mancha, el ingenioso hidalgo, un pequeñajo deseando ser un héroe, no hay más belleza helénica que esa, una leyenda inspirando a otra, el clímax del heroísmo, la inspiración los demás, mi lanza es suya ahora- Una voz anciana, rasposa, pero alegre y emocionado.

/

 **Devil: Y CORTEN.**

 **Azrael: gracias `por leernos**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero Team comandados por Azrael para traerles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Azrael: Gracias por la presentación de cada semana, ahora vamos al cap.**

 **Nechroz: muchas gracias, tienes lo suficiente para entender la historia, para comprenderla de inicio a fin te recomiendo prisma yllia y algo de Grand order**

 **Guerrero Walker: AY, me sonrojo, muchas gracias**

 **Asdf: veo que las tienes bastante armada, de Dangarompa solo jugué los dos primeros juegos, y no se casi nada de one piece, pero me interesaría ayudarte a que la publiques**

 **Shadow jocker: yo también quería ver al Don quijote por algún lado, incluiré a otros personajes que creo tienen potencial de servants, espero que los halles entretenidos como yo, y sobre todo espero que entiendas las referencias, y…soy Azrael**

 **Zigred:¿no lo sabes? EL DESTINO TE HA TRAIDO A NUESTRA HUMILDE MORADA, BIENVENIDO SEAS**

 **MasasinMaze: Muchas gracias, espero cumplir tus expectativas, gracias por leer**

 **Silverstein Ravenfang: ¿Raro? Espero aclararte las dudas en este capítulo, esa va historia va a tomar tiempo, la otra aún mas**

 **Sin más que agregar, al cap.**

* * *

Un automóvil entraba atreves de las puertas a la hacienda a velocidad moderada hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de una mansión de yeso color crema y vidrios llenos de polvo en las ventanas que estaban en casi toda la estructura.

La mansión en si era grande como los terrenos que lo rodeaban, un espacio sumamente grande, a ojo uno estimaría ochocientos metros cuadrados de tierra sin césped detrás y a la derecha de la mansión la cual estaba en el centro exacto, la tierra desnuda estaba dividida en parcelas, antiguos cultivos obviamente, pero todo estaba seco y machito, la cosecha llevaba años abandonada y descuidado.

-Hogar dulce hogar….- Dijo el profesor bajando del auto.- Hmmm… es una lástima no haber podido salvar el cultivo, eran buenas uvas.

El hombre caminaba hacia las puertas de la mansión que tenían un color oscuro mientras que jugaba con un manojo de llaves que sostenía en una de sus manos mientras que el motor se detenía de pronto y los otros pasajeros bajaron.

Del automóvil bajaron dos jóvenes, una joven chica con dos coletas rubias que iba de conductora y un joven de alborotado cabello verde del asiento trasero.

Ambos van hasta la parte trasera del auto para bajar sus maletas mientras el profesor abre las puertas del edificio, sin dudarlo y con cierta alegría se adentraba en la mansión escoltado por una brisa de aire fresco que invadía ese recinto de polvo olor a viejo con clara intención de eliminarlo.

Lo primero que ambos jóvenes vieron al entrar en la mansión era una enorme escalera de madera que llevaba al segundo piso y separaba la planta baja en dos partes iguales junto con el techo que era alto y con algunas telarañas.

-Comedor, cocina, vestíbulo, sala de estar, recibidor.- El profesor va indicando todas las habitaciones del edificio, de izquierda a derecha, seguido por ambos jóvenes.

Un Izuku boquiabierto seguía al profesor con una pequeña mochila en su espalda sostenida por solo una correa, su simpleza contrastaba en gran medida con la mansión que aunque descuidada no era menos elegante, incluso la joven rubia era más acorde al lugar.

-Vivirás en esta casa esta que tengas completo dominio de tus habilidades.- Dijo el profesor mirando de reojo al joven mientras lo guiaba al segundo piso.- Aprenderás todo lo necesario para ser un mago… ocultismo, historia, química, física, y por supuesto… magia.

El segundo piso de la mansión era una historia completamente diferente, los pasillos eran algo estrechos y las paredes eran más gruesas, las ventanas muy separadas entre sí y cada habitación estaba fuera de la vista de las demás, como una medida de seguridad.

Había librerías junto con retratos viejos, antigüedades y reliquias, era casi un museo. Los pisos tenían una alfombra color pardo, las paredes eran lisas con un tapizado de un amarillo pálido no muy agresivo para la vista.

Los tres pasaron por varias habitaciones que parecían estudios o bibliotecas, causando confusión en izuku, al notar esto el profesor acoto.

-La capacidad con la magia se mide en circuitos mágicos, la cual se entrena y se hereda, y para utilizar las reliquias en tu cuerpo necesitas entrenar.-Le profesor explico apuntando a las cicatrices quirúrgicas recientes del peliverde

-Pero ser un Semi-servant usa mis circuitos, me será improductivo aprender magia propiamente dicha.- Menciono Izuku con la poca información que le daban.

-El tratamiento de frio y calor que hiciste en Suecia era para estimular tus circuitos, ahora tienes la capacidad de un mago de alto nivel, pero como anabólicos y ejercicio, si no entrenas no servirá, además te dará algo para defenderte cuando no tengas energía para un servant- Explico destrozando la teoría de Izuku.

Después de todo, el hombre lo había planeado todo con tal precisión que discutir seria solo deporte, solo quedaba obedecer.

Con un gesto de mano, el profesor le indico al joven de pelo verde cuál sería su habitación de ahora en adelante.

El techo era bastante bajo en comparación a la de la entrada pero era bastante ancha, con una sola ventana que daba a un paisaje de naturaleza desbordante, o un jardín descuidado si se lo mira negativamente, siempre desde la quizá excesiva seguridad de una red para mosquitos, elemento raro en esta parte del mundo y a esa altura.

Tanto los marcos de puertas como de ventanas estaban rayados, con algo escrito, la magia se notaba con solo mirarla, unas agarraderas a los lados de la puerta, perfecto para atravesarlas con un tablón y convertir una habitación en una celda en cosa de segundos.

Desempaco sus cosas con la vista fija en el calendario recién colgado, la fecha del examen de admisión de la UA estaba marcada con un marcador rojo, tenía un mes para aprender lo necesario de sus poderes o perdía su oportunidad.

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria, con espíritu en los estudio y los entrenamientos, solo un gran problema lo molestaba, lo atormentaba más que nada exactamente.

Era un asco de mago.

La técnica no la dominaba, los libros no los entendía, con sus circuitos mágicos mejorados ni siquiera dominaba los hechizos para principiantes, era como que un novato trate de conducir un auto experimental.

El libro de hechizos iniciales se terminaba e Izuku aún no encontraba algo que lograra hacer decentemente, las pocas páginas que quedaban eran comparables a la paciencia de su profesora, Angélica.

El último libro, en sus últimos capítulos, un hechizo raro, usado para reparar máquinas y ayudarse de objetos en el ambiente en caso de emergencia

Pero mientras la historia de nuestro héroe se desarrollaba, una intriga se desenvolvía en los círculos mágicos y heroicos.

Sus pensamientos mantuvieron el mismo hilo durante toda la tarde, incluso en estos momentos previos a la cena.

-La guerra del grial está por comenzar, sin embargo, incluso con toda la inteligencia desplegada, no sé nada de posibles masters- Hablaba el profesor al joven peliverde siendo que los 3 estaban en el mismo lugar.

Estaban a puertas cerradas en el comedor con un aire de leve incomodidad mientras ingerían los alimentos, que Izuku tenía que decir que era verdaderamente sabrosos.

-Todos aquellos con Quirks poderosos son gente de importante poder mágico indirectamente, si alguno se convierte en master recibiría una disminución o inhibición de su poder de forma considerable, no puede ser difícil buscar- Señalo Angélica.

-Estoy en completo conocimiento de las otras familias de magos actuales, pero tres familias, no hacen siete, sin lugar a dudas tenemos que investigar dentro de la UA- Aclaro el profesor

-Que lo haga el remedo de mago- Dijo la rubia tirando el trabajo.

Esas palabras le dieron a Izuku como una bala en el pecho.

-Su incapacidad para hacer magia solo demuestra tu incapacidad para enseñar, son tal para cual, por eso lo acompañaras a UA- Sentencio con un movimiento de la mano.

-Estas muy seguro… ¿Lo planificaste antes de consultarme?- Dijo con curiosidad fingida

-Sí, serás Momo Yaoyorozu, con tu quirk de creación, que será el Gate of Babylon sin ser usado como una ametralladora y algo de magia que te ingenies.- Dijo el profesor con una leve sonrisa.- Te recomiendo que vayas ensayando el personaje, como…no se… ¿Un cambio de corte de pelo?.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, disculpen que no actualice nada de mis otras historias por el momento, esta semana toco limpieza de la casa y sigo de vacaciones por lo cual me cuesta entrar en horario.**

 **Pero no se aflijan, el domingo voy a actualizar uno de mis fics.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, nuestro querido público. Aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Les dejo en manos del escritor encargado.**

 **Azrael: a los reviews.**

 **Selkova: los jugos creativos tienen mente propia!**

 **The Black nigjht Zero: aunque la idea original era mezclar a shirou con Izuku, quiero darle habilidades propias y personalidad, y todo eso está contemplado, espero te guste mi fic**

 **Miguelgiuliano: planeo usar creaciones propias, grand order tiene aparición, planeo hacer un remix de básicamente todo, pero ya explico eso con detalle**

 **Alquizeimer: voy a mantener esos detalles en secreto por ahora, pero si hay influencia de GO, y si, planeo evitar a los hechos por Type-moon**

 **Masasin Maze: pensé mucho ese gira, jajaja, planeo no hacer a izuku un clon de Shirou, pero la influencia era obligatoria**

 **Vamos al cap**

* * *

Siempre es el mismo sueño.

La jungla africana, en algún punto donde los mapas no llegan y donde ni siquiera el más intrépido de los aventureros o incluso el más estúpido ha siquiera intentado imaginar ir a ese lugar, al menos hasta ahora.

La mañana es pesada y húmeda como cada día desde que está aquí, los árboles le proporcionan sombra de sobra con esas copas que casi eclipsaban el son y cuyas raíces requieren un salto olímpico para sortearse indicando que estos seres eran viejos… muy viejos probablemente hayan estado aquí antes que muchos de nosotros o nuestros antepasados siquiera.

Las lianas que cuelgan de sus poderosas ramas son tan resistentes como la mejor de las cuerdas y sin duda soportarían el peso de un hombre promedio o incluso alguien grande y es justamente esta característica que estaba siendo aprovechada.

El cazador avanza de copa en copa veloz y sigilosamente usando las habilidades que ha cosechado toda su vida, toda una vida viviendo en esta jungla a la cual puede llamar hogar. Emitiendo el sonido de un depredador diferente cada vierto tiempo a la total perfección ya que sus cuerdas bocales ya estaban preparadas para ello, el terror fue la única reacción posible para quienes escuchaban su alarido.

Pero el no fue el único quien lanzaba gritos en este infierno verde… gruñidos de monos aulladores, de orangutanes y de gorilas

El grito de su rey los calla a todos y cada uno, helando la sangre de quien lo escuche.

La más feroz de las fieras, un espíritu protector y vengativo, su rey.

* * *

 **GASP**

El chico despierta de golpe a mitad de la noche sudando y tratando de recuperar la calma que cada noche le es robada por estas visiones, las pesadillas ya no le causan nada que no sea molestia, simplemente se vuelve a dormir, a ir a otro lugar.

El joven ve su reloj colocado sobre la mesa donde además de esa esta la lámpara que usualmente usaba en sus raras lecturas nocturnas, notando así que eran las 3 de la mañana.

Con un gruñido el joven se cubrió nuevamente con sus cobijas y dejó que Morfeo lo lleve nuevamente.

* * *

Desiertos de tierra árida en la noche más hermosa, la luna llena y las estrellas son la única iluminación que necesita para su galope por el camino donde ni un alma se atreve a surcar por las noches, camino que lleva al pueblo de california.

Un pueblo al borde de la revolución resguardada por su ángel vengador vestido de negro.

* * *

 **BEEEP BEEEP BEEP**

Las seis de la mañana, la odiosa hora de levantarse.

Izuku molesto como nunca antes tomo el maldito reloj que hacía de complemento a sus pocas horas de sueño junto con las pesadillas, simplemente quería desquitarse por una vez, por lo que tomo el aparato infernal y lo lanzo por la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo peor de todo es que solo le quedaba un día antes del examen de ingreso.

Pasando su mano por su rostro decidió poner sus pies tibios en el piso de madera encerada y procedió a sacarse su pijama quedando en ropa interior antes de entrar a darse un baño, de paso jugo en el espejo con la poca luz que se escapa de la ventana antes de encender la luz.

Se revisa el rostro e intenta peinarse, obteniendo un inútil resultado como cada uno de los cientos anteriores, suspira unos segundos antes de darle un nuevo vistazo a las cicatrices de la cirugía de reliquia, tres puntos debajo de la axila derecha, tres costillas que fueran parcialmente removidas y reemplazadas, con barras de platino huecas permitiendo llegar al corazón más fácilmente pero dejando un punto desprotegido, un talón de Aquiles por así decirlo.

La rutina en la mansión era sencilla de seguir una vez que dominabas los modales en la mesa y la etiqueta pues eran muy estrictos con eso, aunque cualquiera lo sería si el profesor fuese… bueno, el; la magia y demás materias serían fáciles de no ser por la incompetencia innata de Izuku.

Pero hablar de las negativas sería llover sobre mojado por lo tanto detallaremos los dones y talentos que el pelo verde demuestra ya que eso es más fácil de explicar.

Los injertos, las terapias y correcciones hacían un excelente trabajo, a tal grado que de no ser por la técnica difícilmente se lo diferenciará de un profesional consumado, quizás deberían intentar con un enfoque diferente, aunque a estas alturas esté algo demás.

Por lo que consideraron prudente, hacer la primera prueba de semi-servant completa, el proceso es simple en el papel, se invoca a un servant, se forma un contrato, y listo. Se adquieren poderes siempre que se posean la cantidad suficiente de mana, pero como el problema no reside en poca mana, si no en estar integralmente indefenso si no se está como semi-servant la solución es un servant de mucho consumo, pero poderoso y versátil

La habitación donde se realizaría la primera prueba esta apenas iluminada, con el círculo mágico de tiza en el suelo alumbrando con un fulgor tenue, en el cual Izuku reposa en una posición de meditación

-Respira profundamente, despeja la mente, y haz la invocación de Lancer- Escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta bloqueada, por seguridad.

El joven de cabellos verdes asintió ante las palabras del profesor que sabía que estaba acompañado por Angelica, el joven dejo que su mente se liberase mientras comenzaba a proyectar la imagen mental del Lancer a invocar.

Don Quijote de la Mancha, el ingenioso hidalgo, la leyenda cuenta que de tanto leer libros de caballería y aventura que perdió la noción de la realidad y paseo por toda su nación intentando forjarse un nombre como un caballero. Era la primera opción para el joven, la que más interés debería mostrar en ayudar a un joven tratando de ser un héroe.

Aunque invocarlo como Berserker es más efectivo para un personaje como el, es más difícil de controlar.

Con eso en mente el joven comenzó a recitar el cantico.

 _Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

 _Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación._

 _Permite que el rojo sea el color al que pague tributo._

 _Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer._

 _Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."_

" _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."_

" _Un juramento será realizado aquí._

 _Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."_

Un resplandor rojizo brota de la tiza blanca haciendo difusas las líneas de la habitación y todo en general, sus colores, formas y demás ahora eran un fugaz recuerdo para el joven que se encontraba en el centro de la sala rodeado totalmente por una cortina de vapor.

Vapores garabatean en el campo visual delineando una masa, una silueta poco definida, pero cambiante, que poco a poco ganaba mas forma hasta que la silueta era claramente visible a través de la pared de humo donde se podían escuchar el tintineo de piezas metálicas chocando entre sí.

\- Servant Lancer. Don quijote de la mancha.- Se presentó en una voz que era vieja y sabía.- ¿Eres tú mi máster?

El joven héroe no tardó en responder.

\- Lancer, busco un tipo especial de contrato- Dijo Izuku tal como le habían hecho repetir en voz alta.

 **CLINT**

La lanza de Don Quijote atraviesa la pared de niebla sujetada por un guantelete algo oxidado, una lanza de justa de caballero de metal azulado con manchas de óxido y una larga tela roja que está atada de la naciente del mango, donde este pasa a ser la lanza en sí.

-Sujétala conmigo- Se oye mientras su silueta se hace más nítida al punto de que la pared de vapor no es más que un recuerdo.

Un hombre mayor y delgado, con el rostro descubierto pero protegido por el famoso yelmo de Mambrino, una bacía de barbero que en la cabeza cumple la función de yelmo y sombrero de ala ancha, acompañado de una barba poblada que hacia juego con su rostro de mentón afilado, sin patillas o pelo plateado en las mejillas y finalmente con su cabello en recorte de libro le da un aspecto distinguido mas no viejo.

Una armadura completa recubría todo su cuerpo desde el cuello hacia abajo, pero en vez de estar unida con tiras de cuero eran vendas y retazos de trapos sucios llenos de tierra y sangre. La armadura en si no estaba mucho mejor, con abolladuras en el peto y manchas de quemado en algunas partes, aunque la armadura estaba cuidada con esmero, sin polvo o herrumbre

El joven toma la lanza por debajo de la mano del quijote, el metal esta tibio y liso aunque seguía siendo un mango incomodo al agarre, pues era una cinta roja liada a la lanza para presentar en teoría un mejor agarre y evitar el deslizamiento.

-Ahora… Al poner tu mano sobre mi lanza, es que eres un hombre de honor, y puedo confiar en ti. Dime… ¿Que buscas?- Dijo con solemnidad

\- Un contrato de demi-servant, para poder ser un héroe.

\- No se necesita poder para ser un héroe, a veces ni siquiera para protegerlos a todos- Dice cortante sorprendiendo un poco al joven ya que era como si pudiese leer su corazón.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al joven, su capacidad de negociación no le permitiría cambiar una posición tan abruptamente.

-He visto ese mismo fuego en tus ojos, cuando inicie mi cruzada- Dijo sacándose el yelmo y mirando al joven a los ojos.

-Entonces sabes que nada va a detenerme-Dice Izuku con fatalidad

-Tu cruzada no es por amor a los demás, sino por gloria personal, desiste de ser el héroe que quieres y conviértete en uno real -Exclamó extendiendo la mano

Un pesado silencio lleno la habitación mientras que el joven no pudo aguantar más y dejo que su cabeza caiga como si los músculos del cuello se hubiesen debilitado poco a poco. Necesitaba el poder de Lancer, pero su precio era demasiado alto, era demasiado para él.

\- Yo...- Intento hablar el joven pero fue cortado por Lancer.

\- Sé que es difícil, pero es lo correcto- Marco su inamovible postura.

\- yo...

-Tú no lo necesitas, un héroe no se trata de canciones de guerra y ovaciones.- Continuo.

\- Yo… no puedo aceptar eso. Dijo finalmente.

El Servant baja la cabeza asintiendo mientras se desvanecía poco a poco.

\- Regresa cuando estés listo, estaré esperándote- Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo mientras que Izuku sostenía la lanza sintiendo el verdadero peso de esta ahora sin la ayuda del quijote.

Pero al igual que el dueño, la lanza no tardo en desaparecer.

El joven se mantuvo en esa postura mientras apretaba su puño donde recientemente había estado la lanza del Lancer. No sirvió de nada, Izuku había perdido su arma más poderosa antes de conseguirla.

-No te preocupes si no lo consigues a la primera, tienes cuatro fragmentos contigo, y si eso no funciona aún tenemos más para cambiarlos- Grita el profesor desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Escucha una cuchara en una taza de café revolviendo despreocupadamente, y un sorbo despreocupado, toda la tensión solo afectaba a él joven, el cual solo pudo lanzar un profundo y ruidoso suspiro antes de levantarse.

Se lo tomo con calma, respiro profundo varias veces para calmarse y miro el libro de invocaciones antes de cambiar el círculo de tiza con resignación para intentar convocar un nuevo servant para su cruzada, una vez hecho esto el joven entro nuevamente.

Repitió el juramento con los ojos cerrados por el fastidio de un texto tan largo y ambiguo pero cuando abrió los ojos no había ninguna luz, solo una oscuridad total en una noche donde las estrellas habían huido.

-En un corcel oscuro como la noche salimos con la luna, castigadores del mal, protector del inocente, nuestros enemigos llevan nuestra marca.

Una, no varias voces cantan en coro mientras alguien más pronuncia dichas palabras. Al terminar esas palabras una a una siete velas son encendidas a su alrededor, cada una ubicada frente a una espada diferente, siete relucientes espadas creando un círculo muy pequeño en torno del chico.

Pronto más velas se encendieron revelando más y más espadas, cientos de espadas haciendo círculos más grandes en torno es este.

De pronto a cada espada se le apareció una silueta totalmente vestida de negro, pero gracias a esto y la poca iluminación de las velas le era imposible ver sus rostros. Cada una de las figuras estaba mirando la joven y todos tomaron su espada mas no la sacaran de la tierra donde estaban clavadas.

-La espada del Zorro jamás fallara- Repiten al unísono.

-Permítanme usar su poder- Suplica el chico.

-Extiende tu mano.- Dijo el único de ellos que no tenía su espada clavada en el suelo que estaba parado frente al joven, fuera del circulo de las 7 espadas.- Pasa la prueba y deja al espíritu poseerte.

Izuku no dudo en extender su mano en todo su largor.

 **CUT**

Un profundo corte de cuchillo en su mano extendida, a la altura del nacimiento de los dedos apareció. El joven inmediatamente sintió el dolor de su epidermis ser separada y la sangre que caía al piso, emitió un leve siseo por la sorpresa.

Pero se mantuvo en posición

-El débil será defendido a cualquier costo.- Dijo alguien en el fondo.

 **CUT**

Un segundo corte en diagonal, del índice a la muñeca.

Esta vez el siseo fue menor.

-No conocerás la rendición.- Dijo otro.

 **CUT**

Un corte en la muñeca.

-Tú eres el Zorro

Esta vez no hubo ni un solo sonido.

De pronto cada una de las figuras saco de debajo de sus ropas negras un látigo, el cual hicieron sonar con un chasquido que encogería hasta el más fuerte de todos. Cada uno de ellos lanzo la punta del látigo hacia el joven emitiendo un sonido cuando se encontraron con la carne del joven.

Salpicaduras de sangre ahora cubría el pecho del joven el cual no se había movido de su posición a pesar de que ahora su brazo estaba totalmente trenzado por los látigos desde su muñecas hasta donde comenzaba su hombreo.

Y aun así, Izuku no titubeo.

Por unos segundos el silencio fue el único presente, hasta que a lo lejos el astro rey comenzó a elevarse mientras que una a una las velas eran apagadas justo después de revelar la forma del portador de la espada y que este la levantase en un claro gesto de saludo.

-Tu corazón es Puro- La voz era más humana, calmada y cálida esta vez mientras que cada uno de los que portaron este poder y responsabilidad desaparecían dando lugar a las nuevas generaciones.

Hasta que finalmente aquel cuya espada nuca fue enterrada fue el único que permaneció con el joven. Este bajo suavemente su espada hasta que la punta descansó sobre los hombros del joven.

\- En el nombre del Fraile Johnston McCulley y de Sir Douglas Fairbanks, te nombro caballero

Sintió una avalancha de energía en todo el cuerpo junto la sensación del cálido acero en sus hombros acompañado del brillo del alba que hacia como único testigo del nombramiento.

-Servant Saber. El Zorro, Diego de la Vega te acepta como su Master.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta semana y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Azrael: Buenas a todos, soy Azrael y ahora les voy a presentar el siguiente cap de mi fic.**

 **Nexxoz highdraco: espero corregir mis errores de claridad en este capitulo**

 **Nexxoz highdraco: no, Angélica será Momo, pero gracias**

 **Nexxoz Highdraco: planeo unir partes sueltas de diversas series de Fate, espero te guste**

 **Guerrero Walker: *solo de guitarra***

 **Nechroz: ¿Cómo definirías locura histórica? Yo solo soy vago con las fechas**

 **Alquizeimer: Fate tiene mucho potencial, planeo solo usar hechos por mi, espero te guste.**

 **Vamos al cap!**

* * *

El trono de los héroes, cosa extraña y maravillosa de divinas capacidades cuyo único señor es el señor del sueño, el rey del cuento. Guardando las almas de las garras de la muerte, pues ya son de su reino, el inconsciente y las ideas de los soñadores, siempre y cuando su huella en el mundo sea de mención.

Pero la muerte no las dio gratis, las condenó por volverse inmortales en la memoria de los que vendrán. Se matarían los unos a las otros eternamente, alimentados por los deseos de los hombres, pisarán sus sueños entre sí para que solo uno pueda recibir su deseo y llorar en la victoria, lamentándose que es imposible ganar al final.

Pues la copa que eligieron llenar no tiene fondo, su deseo será retorcido hasta que no quede rastro de su intención original. Torcido es la palabra que describe a la perfección esta guerra de sangre y mana cuyas huellas jamás quedaran en los libros de historia.

Este evento es conocido como guerra del grial.

Un evento secreto, complicado y traicionero donde siete espíritus de héroes de la antigüedad se mataran para cumplir un deseo, en cada mundo donde el gran trono de los héroes pueda bañar con su luz.

Pero…

Aún existe un mundo que permanece puro, una presencia extraña lo hace noble y transparente, un deseo tal cual es pedido, un lugar donde la nobleza y el heroísmo son mucho más fuertes en los corazones de los hombres que nunca antes se ha visto.

Pero mientras más brillante sea la luz, más oscuras serán las sombras.

* * *

El Templo Raydouji es uno de los puntos con más magia del país, de donde llegan secretamente los magos de otros mundos por medios sumamente rebuscados para participar en este extraño ritual. Con la única intención de tener hasta la más mínima oportunidad de participar en esta guerra.

La nieve se aparta como por acto de la brisa, arremolinándose para dar espacio para el círculo mágico intrincado con fórmulas casi incomprensibles para los humanos normales. Un objeto es colocado en el centro de este a la par que un cantico se oye entre las sombras.

El círculo de invocación brilla intensamente para luego nuevamente quedar opaco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero la diferencia entre uno y otro es sustancial ya que ahora había alguien sobre el diagrama.

De esta sale una niña de blancos cabellos y ojos rojos. Bella y delicada como una muñeca con sus facciones suaves y finas pero de expresión cansada complementada por la mirada dispersa. Con sus ropajes violetas de invierno que la protegían del frio actual, era su única protección por ahora.

Sus rodillas están débiles por el esfuerzo y por ello no puede evitar sostenerse con sus manos antes de que so rostro tocase el suelo, sus dedos se presionan contra un trozo de metal erosionado que por poco la corta. Estaba débil, su sola presencia ya era un consumo importante de mana, pero no podía detenerse luego de llegar tan lejos.

Debía realizar la invocación de un Servant.

Illyasviel von Einzbern se levantó nuevamente luego de varias respiraciones para calmar su cabeza, una maga con una capacidad superior a lo que su aspecto aparenta no podía permitirse el flaquear en estos momentos cruciales. Luego de perder la guerra del grial de su mundo, paso un tiempo inactiva para venir a este mundo con la intención de esta vez salir victoriosa.

Con su estabilidad nuevamente restaurada comienza a realizar con un trozo de metal de un tono rojizo por el óxido envuelto en un paño de un rojo aún más intenso, dicho pedazo de metal no superaba el tamaño de la palma de un infante, sin duda una baratija a ojos de un ignorante.

Pero alguien como ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, de la verdadera naturaleza de su origen.

La espada Atlante, perteneciente al rey de Aquilonia y Amra, Conan el Bárbaro, un guerrero antiguo conocido por su indómita y salvaje cruzada por todo el mundo antiguo en busca de oponentes dignos.

Los canticos de la invocación escaparon de los pequeños labios de la dama mientras dejaba el fragmento de la espada sobre el mismo círculo en la que ella había llegado, con cada verso la luz brillaba cada vez con más intensidad mientras que un vendaval era producido por el poder de la invocación.

Finalmente esta fue completa.

Un hombre bronceado, alto y sumamente musculoso, con cicatrices en todas partes fue quien respondió al llamado.

Vestido de la cintura para abajo con pieles y los antebrazos con cuero, un collar con colmillos de diversos animales, facciones toscas y una horrible quemadura en el rostro que se esconde tras su largo cabello. Era tan grande y masivo y de mirada tan penetrante que verse enfrentado por la mirada de la niña era un espectáculo casi imposible.

La espada era proporcional al salvaje, de fabricación rudimentaria, pero muy resistente

\- Conan el Cimerio- Se presentó con un marcado acento que podría confundirse con austriaco- Clase, Berserker.

Por un segundo la joven tuvo un breve recuerdo de otro gigante que lucho por ella, pero esto solo hizo que su expresión se endureciera y respondiese con algo de frialdad.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Los otros competidores de esta guerra no se quedaran atrás, respondiendo sin saberlo de igual manera a todos y cada uno.

En un bote de madera a unos cien metros de la playa…

Tohsaka Rin, una maga de renombre académico en geología y amuletos se encontraba preparando el lugar donde ella invocaría a su Servant para la guerra. A la señorita la podrías describir como toda una mujer pese a vestir con un simple conjunto de suéter y pantalones que le ayudan contra el frio y para finalizar su largo cabello negro en una cola de caballo, en recuerdo de sus características coletas.

Las condiciones adecuadas para un Servant singular estaban comenzando a surgir.

La leyenda cuenta de un libro con conocimientos sobre mineralogía, biología marina, mecánica y topografía. Recopilados y estudiados por un hombre que había renunciado a la vida en sociedad, pero que dejó ese libro como legado, flotando en un bote en el pacifico, científicos del mundo lo veneran como los guerreros a Aquiles, aunque desconocido al ojo público.

El capitán Nemo, que significa Nadie en latín, por lo que se cree que es un seudónimo.

La maga realiza la invocación con una tela negra con una N dorada en ella, se cree que el mismísimo Capitán Nemo la dejo en el ártico como una Bandera, los motivos de esto son desconocidos, aunque una bandera enterrada en territorio inexplorado tiene pocos posibles significados.

Uno pensaría que un círculo de invocación dibujada con tinta de calamar en un bote de madera en medio de las aguas de Japón no es la mejor idea para invocar un Servant, mas es justamente lo que se necesitaba para poder hacer el llamado de un héroe tan singular.

Por unos instantes una luz quemo la madera al punto de dejar las marcas de quemadura en la misma, el bote se sacudió a la par que producía olas que se alejaban de la embarcación hasta perderse en la lejanía, exactamente igual a cuando lanzas una piedra a la calma agua de un lago.

Un hombre de tez morena fue el que apareció con poblada barba y un turbante, vestido con lo que parecía ser un elegante uniforme de seda con una tonalidad de coral azul y con botas de foca. Sin duda parecía ser un distinguido marino de alto rango que lleva como arma un rifle de lo más peculiar al hombro.

-Yo soy el Capitán Nemo, Clase Archer, tu, me acompañaras a la victoria, se pague el precio que se pague.- Dijo sin rodeos o algún acento reconocible, en tono neutro pero dominante, como quien le habla a su tripulación.

Tales palabras sorprendieron a la dama la cual no se esperaba que fuera tan rápido y fácil el establecer el contrato.

\- ¿Tenemos un contrato?- Pregunto sorprendida por la velocidad.

\- El tiempo apremia, tendrás tu contrato bajo la condición de jamás romper las reglas que mencionaré.

Ella solo lo pensó por un segundo antes de asentir a sus peticiones pese a no tener una pista de lo que pudiese pedir.

\- Suena justo...- Menciono dando la señal para que el Servant exponga las condiciones de su contrato.

\- 1) Jamás tocaré tierra firme incluso con los hechizos de comando, no te espera buen puerto como mi enemigo.

\- Los reiju no funcionan de es...

\- 2) Tienes hasta el atardecer del día siguiente para tomar todo lo que creas conveniente para tu estadía en mis dominios

-Pero yo…

-¿He sido claro?

Durante toda esta corta conversación pareciera ser que el Servant estuviese emitiendo una presión tan profunda como el mismo mar, Rin ni siquiera pudo intentar defenderse de la correntada a la que había sido arrastrada, pero incluso si ella fuese llevada a la deriva ahora tenía el contrato.

-Acepto.-Fue lo que dijo para hacer que el Archer sonriese.

Este se giró dándole la espalda a su Master para contemplar el océano que se fundía con el estrellado firmamento, una vista sin duda esplendida que podría poner algo melancólico incluso hasta el más duro de los corazones.

Pero el Capitán Nemo es alguien especial cuando se trata del mar.

Este comenzó a recitar su propia invocación.

 **Dicen que el hombre fue hecho del polvo de la tierra y que a esta volverá...**

-¡¿Un Noble Phanstm?!- Pregunto Rin sujetándose del borde del bote.

Un círculo mágico apareció a los pies del marino en una tonalidad celeste que recordaba al azul del mismo mar al medio día, mientras el círculo mágico brillaba con intensidad el capitán alza sus brazos imitando la pose de un predicador religioso.

 **Nosotros fuimos hechos de la sal del mar**

 **Nuestros cuerpos son de acero y escafandra**

 **Y al mar volveremos**

 **Nosotros, somos los hijos de Neptuno y Eva**

 **No respondemos ni a reyes ni señores**

 **Solo al Capitán Nemo, señor del mundo no conocido y las profundidades**

 **MOVILITAS MOVILITAE**

 **¡Álzate!**

 **NAUTILUS**

* * *

Mientras monstruos marinos se alzan de las profundidades para la guerra del Grial, otras bestias también se desperezan, bestias de metal con corazón de caldera y dientes de acero cuya respiración es la combustión del carbón y su alma es el sueño de su creador.

Con la marcha lenta pero firme la bestia de acero comenzó a avanzar por los rieles que se iban creando a la par de sus ruedas, con cada segundo que pasaba la locomotora ganaba más velocidad y poder mientras que las respiraciones de humo de la caldera aumentaban hasta convertirse en una torre gris que se deshace apenas tocaba el cielo.

El alba finalmente arriba bañando a la bestia con sus rayos de luz revelando un conjunto de gastados tonos metálicos, pero ni una sola abolladura o herida en su gruesa coraza que lo protege de los ataque más letales. Con una estrella carmesí como su espolón e insignia

Como una fortaleza sobre los rieles se alzaba el tren insignia del ejército rojo.

Sus tripulantes, hombres y soldados que se dejaron la piel en este mismo tren al cual servirán y defenderán con sus vidas incluso en el más allá, pues los lazos con esta bestia son casi tan fuertes como con su líder y al Servant que sirven.

Las fantasmagóricas vías del tren se funden con las vías normales de los trenes de Japón pasando justo al lado de un cartel que anunciaba la llegada a la ciudad de Fuyuki. Exactamente a las 5:42 a.m. como estaba previsto, los soldados rusos serian recompensados por su estricto y puntual líder, León Trotsky.

-Justo a tiempo.- Comento el adulto ya mayor, con algunas canas en sus negros cabellos mientras se acomodaba su traje de etiqueta al bajar del tren.

El Rider sonrió antes de despedir a sus hombres que avanzaron nuevamente con la locomotora antes de desaparecer en un estallido de humo, chispas y nieve. El hombre quedo completamente solo mientras los rayos del amanecer comenzaba a ganar más y más terrero en este hemisferio.

Una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras contemplaba el futuro campo de batalla.

-Exponer a los oprimidos la verdad sobre la situación es abrirles el camino de la revolución.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **BYE**


End file.
